


Welcome to Your Life

by DreaminginCabeswater



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Awkwardness, Break Up, Drunkenness, F/M, Gambling, Honeymoon, I might be leaving out tags but this is a long story, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reconciliation, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaminginCabeswater/pseuds/DreaminginCabeswater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam graduates from Law School and the gang decides to let loose and go to Las Vegas. A drunken and impulsive decision leads to a series of events that Adam and Ronan have to maneuver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a Pynch wedding fic for some time now and Yakigoza on Tumblr wanted a drunken Vegas Pynch wedding. I decided to combine the two and see what happened. This is a long fic, there will be many silly, happy moments, and a few angsty moments, but I promise a happy ending. Right now the rating is explicit because I am sure there will post Wedding sex. I hope everyone enjoys this. 
> 
> The Raven Boys belong to Maggie Stiefvater.

Ronan Lynch tugged at his tie and swiveled his head back and forth. Next to him, Blue Sargent and Richard Campbell Gansey III quietly argued about something useless, and to his other side, Noah Czerny bounced in his chair, making the auditorium seating wiggle with an annoying creak. 

“Could you stop that?” Ronan hissed at Noah. 

Noah folded his hands in his lap and sat still, his face down turned. “But it’s fun, and this is boring.” He waved a hand toward the packed auditorium.

“Suck it up, Czerny.” Ronan narrowed his eyes at the smudgy boy next to him. It had been seven years since the Glendower escapades, but Noah was still seventeen and the rest of the gang had reached their twenty-fourth birthdays. “If you get us kicked out before I see Adam walk, I’m gonna throw you off a goddamn bridge.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Noah muttered under his breath. 

Ronan scanned the stage in front of them, looking for Adam. A podium with looping blue and yellow fabric cascaded to the floor around an exorbitant and tacky flower arrangement. Some, apparently important but stodgy, gray man droned on and on about dedication and being honorable, upstanding citizens and the promise they were meant to uphold, yada yada yada. Lawyers for you. Love to hear their own voices. Ronan had warned Adam he would give him a swift kick in the ass if he pulled any of that lawyer mumbo jumbo on him. Ronan smiled fondly, remembering how Adam just patted his cheek and winked as if there was a secret joke in there somewhere. 

Seven years together. Seven years of conversations, silences, warm affection, burning passion. Seven years of building a love that Ronan could never see disappear. Time had changed him. He was still Ronan, sarcastic and hard, but Adam had dulled the rougher edges. Smiling came easier. Laughter more jubilant.

Ronan leaned toward Noah. “Do you see Adam down there?” 

Noah shook his head and shrugged, still pouting. 

“If I knew we would be sitting in the fucking nosebleed section, I would have dreamed us up some glasses with zooming capabilities.” Ronan muttered to no one in particular. “Aren’t boyfriends of the valedictorians supposed to get special treatment?” 

Blue whacked him in the side, the bracelets on her wrist jangling. “Shhh, Adam’s about to give his speech.”

On stage, Adam stood from the sea of blue polyester, his dusty hair hidden by the cardboard cap, and approached the podium, shaking the old man’s hand before taking his place before the audience. 

Adam’s voice, strong and steady, full of power and promise, captivated Ronan. He loved that voice. This voice told the story of how Adam grew and overcame his past. Of how he eventually let go of that hurt boy and grew into the man he was today. Ronan latched on to Adam’s every word as if it was the first time he heard the speech, instead of the twentieth time. Ronan silently mouthed the words along with Adam. Ronan’s stomach tumbled with nerves for his boyfriend. 

“He’s doing good,” Blue whispered to Ronan. 

Ronan shushed her with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

When Adam concluded his speech, the audience erupted into applause. Ronan, on automatic pilot, jumped from his seat and hollered praises toward the stage. Adam looked up toward the balcony where his friends sat and tried to conceal a smile. With a small wave of his hand toward Ronan and his friends, he returned to his seat. Ronan beamed with pride. 

After the ceremony, Ronan, followed by Blue, Gansey and Noah, pushed through the crowds to find Adam.

“Ronan, aren’t you gonna get Adam some flowers?” Blue asked grabbing his elbow. Ronan quirked his eyebrow at her and she added, “It’s a time honored tradition at graduation ceremonies.”

Ronan patted his chest. “What I have to give him, he’s going to enjoy a lot more than flowers.” 

Blue narrowed her eyes. “What did you get him?” 

“Nothing for you to worry about, Maggot.” Ronan patted the top of her head, her hair still dark and soft, a little less spiky. Blue swatted at him and turned to Gansey. “Do you know what he got Adam?” 

“Sure do,” Gansey said with a smirk, adjusting his perfectly fitted suit jacket. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Gansey said, hooking an arm around Blue’s waist and pressing a kiss to her temple. “Just be patient.” 

Ronan heard Blue mutter something about how patience is overrated. He tended to agree. Ronan’s body thrummed with excitement. All he wanted to do is take Adam in his arms, kiss him, and tell him how proud he was of him.

In the distance, Ronan spotted Adam. His dusty hair pushed back and his blue eyes shining in the lazy Saturday afternoon sun. He was talking and laughing with a group of fellow graduates. Ronan’s heart swelled at how far Adam had come. After Aglionby, Adam had pursued his every dream and successfully achieved each and every whim. Ronan had watched him study until he couldn’t keep his eyes open and Ronan would pick him up and deposit him into bed with a kiss. He watched stress take Adam over and watched as Adam overcame the stress, all while Ronan held his hand and whispered encouraging thoughts. The amount of dedication and strength in Adam never failed to surprise Ronan. It even inspired him to go to college and get a degree in Animal Sciences. Ronan didn’t like to admit it, but his education did come in handy around the Barns. 

“I see him.” Ronan said, immediately taking off in Adam’s direction, motioning for Blue and Gansey to follow him. Noah had faded off into the ether as he usually did. 

“There he is,” Gansey said clasping a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “Congrats, graduate.” 

Blue pulled him down for a hug, but Ronan hung back from the crowd, hands in his pockets, staring at Adam. Adam’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment and a grin turned up his lips as Blue clung to his neck. Adam’s eyes opened and found Ronan. His grin widened. 

“Get over here,” Adam called to Ronan. 

Ronan sauntered up, still keeping his distance, not sure if this was one of those moments that Adam wanted to remain closeted or not. In his line of work, it was sometimes a necessity. Annoying, but still necessary.

Adam’s royal blue graduation gown, unzipped, gently flapped around his legs in the calm breeze, his charcoal suit and red tie making him look like an actual lawyer. Ronan’s heart thudded against his ribcage and a surge of energy raced through his veins straight down his spine. The core of who Adam was had never changed and Ronan’s feelings for Adam had only grown stronger. Adam was still the most handsome man Ronan had ever seen. Adam reached out and took his hand, pulling him close, wrapping his arms around Ronan’s neck. Ronan’s hands splayed across his back in a warm embrace. He tucked his head against Adam’s neck, the smell of Adam’s shampoo and cologne and mist tickling his senses. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Ronan whispered against Adam’s good ear. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Ronan. Thank you for always believing in me.” Adam’s voice was soft, quiet enough for only Ronan to hear, but full of emotion. 

Ronan pulled back enough to look at Adam. He only smiled in response. Adam knew what he needed to know. That was the joy of being in a relationship with The Magician, his Magician. Adam pressed a chaste kiss against Ronan’s lips.

“Now, boyfriend, where are my flowers?” Adam asked with a smirk, pointing around to other graduates carrying around single stems of roses and mixed bouquets of traditional flowers tied in yellow and blue ribbons.

“See?” Blue waggled a finger in Ronan’s direction. “I told you he would want flowers.” 

Adam laughed and Ronan shook his head. 

“What I have is much better than any old flowers.” 

Adam’s eyes widened, bright blue flashing in the afternoon light. “Ronan,” Adam warned. 

“I had to get you a proper graduation gift. There will be no arguing about this. None.” 

Gansey chuckled behind them. 

Adam pointed at him. “Did you know about a present?”

Gansey held up his hands in feigned innocence and shook his head. “Who me? Never.” 

“Trust me, Adam, you’re going to love this.” Ronan slid his hand into Adam’s. “We don’t want to be late for dinner.” 

Adam groaned. “What dinner? Didn’t I say I didn’t want anything special?” 

Ronan laughed. “You sure did, and this is definitely not special.” 

****

A few hours later, Ronan pulled his BMW next to Gansey’s Pig under a flashing neon sign. No matter how much everyone pleaded with him, he refused to get rid of the Camaro for another car, something more sensible for traveling from Henrietta to D.C. on a weekly basis. Blue and Gansey lived in D.C., where Gansey worked as a history professor and Blue lobbied for an environmental firm, but Blue demanded they go back to Henrietta every weekend to visit her family. 

“Nino’s?” Adam asked from the passenger seat. 

“Told you it wasn’t anything special.” Ronan wrapped a hand around the base of Adam’s neck, massaging gently, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Adam grabbed Ronan’s loosened tie and jerked him toward him, crashing his lips against Ronan’s in a deep kiss. All thoughts left Ronan’s mind. Only Adam remained. Their lips crashed together over and over again with bruising ferocity. Tongues dipped and twisted. Breathes mingling. Adam ran his hands over Ronan’s closely shaved head causing a shiver to run up his spine. Adam pulled back leaving Ronan breathless. 

“Wh…what was that for?” Ronan stammered. After weeks of studying for finals and the bar exam, writing his thesis and just being overwhelmed with his internship, Adam had been distracted and physical intimacy usually stopped at limbs tangled in deep sleep. Ronan would drive into Henrietta early each morning to tend to the Barns and Adam would work late at the law firm. They had turned into ships passing in the night, Ronan missed Adam, but he knew it was only for a short time. 

Adam smiled, a full smile, the kind Ronan lived for, and shrugged. “I felt like it.” Adam’s expression softened. “And I’ve missed you.” 

The passenger door opened and Adam slid out. Ronan dropped his forehead to the steering wheel and exhaled a shaky breath trying to calm more than his heart. 

“Damn.” 

The driver’s door opened. 

“Come on Ronan, they’re waiting for us.” 

Ronan gazed up toward Adam. A small smirk turned up the corner of Adam’s lips and his blue eyes flashed with wicked thoughts. It had been a long time since Ronan saw Adam like this, carefree and happy, not bogged down with stress and obligations. He liked it.

“Damn.” It was the only word Ronan could form. Adam always knew just how to bring Ronan to his knees. 

Adam grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the car, closing the door behind them. He slid his arm behind Ronan’s back and leaned into him, his lips near Ronan’s ear. 

“If you thought that was good, just wait until I get you home.” Adam kissed his ear and slid his hand down over Ronan’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze. 

Ronan only groaned and adjusted his pants before entering Nino’s.

Noah greeted them at the door. “About time,” he said slinging an arm around Adam’s shoulders and pulling him in for a nuggie. Adam laughed when Noah released him and smoothed his hair. 

“Where’s Blue and Gansey?” Adam asked. 

“Just follow the ghost,” Ronan said. 

Toward the back of the restaurant, above the loud music, Ronan could hear Calla cackle. Around their usual over-sized booth, sat Blue, Gansey, Aurora, Matthew, and all the women from 300 Fox Way surrounded with blue and yellow balloons and a huge banner painted with the words, “Congratulations Adam!” Pitchers of tea and pizzas filled the table. In the back corner sat Adam’s mother, her hands folded and shy eyes watching the antics around her. It had taken years after Mr. Parrish went to jail for the rest of his life, but Adam had insisted on trying to reconcile their relationship. It was rough at first, but it had slid into a comfortably tense exchange of surface words and an occasional embrace. 

Ronan watched Adam’s cheeks flush. He elbowed him in the side. “You know you love it.” 

“Whose idea was this?” Adam asked turning toward Ronan, his eye brows arched. 

Ronan shrugged. “Mine I guess, but before you say anything, just remember that Gansey wanted to have a ball in your honor at his parent’s house.”

Adam’s face scrunched up in disgust, and Ronan couldn’t help but laugh. Adam laced his fingers with Ronan’s and squeezed. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” 

The uproar at the table turned toward Adam and engulfed him. Ronan greeted everyone and hugged his mom and brother, then reclined in the booth to watch Adam mingle, grasping hands, hugging back and smiling. 

“Have you given him the gift yet?” Noah asked appearing suddenly next to Ronan. 

“No, and I wish you would stop scaring the shit out of me like that.” 

Noah smirked and chuckled. “It’s fun.” 

Ronan rolled his eyes. “He looks happy.”

“He is happy,” Noah replied. “He loves you, you know.” 

Ronan smiled. “I know.” Ronan’s heart swelled. This was all he had wanted for so long. He had his mom, his brother, his home, and Adam. 

At last everyone settled down and Adam slid into the booth next to Ronan, squeezing his knee. Glasses topped off with sweet tea, plates filled with slices of pizza, and talking and laughing continued around full mouths.

“So Ronan, where’s my present?” Adam asked, eyeing him curiously.

“Oh, so now you want the present?” 

“Inquisitive minds want to know.”

“Well, now that you put it that way.” Ronan laughed heartily and stood. He raised his glass and clinked his knife against the side of it. 

Once Ronan had everyone’s attention, he continued. 

“As you all know, Adam is now a big shot lawyer-”

“Actually, I can be a big shot lawyer now. Not one just yet,” Adam interrupted. 

“Same difference in my book,” Ronan said with a chuckle. “And he has worked very hard to get where he is. In all my years of knowing this man, I have wanted nothing more than to see him let loose and have a little fun.” 

Adam narrowed his eyes and Gansey’s smile beamed knowing what was coming. The rest of the table waited attentively for the announcement. It looked like half of them were waiting for a marriage proposal and the other half was waiting for some lame announcement. 

Ronan reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out four airplane tickets and handed them to Adam. 

“Congratulations, Parrish.” 

Adam’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the tickets closely. 

“Vegas?” Adam looked up at Ronan, his face painted in disbelief. “This is too much.” 

The surrounding members at the table clapped and hooted. Ronan heard Blue’s overenthusiastic, “Yes,” over the rest of the crowd.

“Tch. Tch. Tch. No arguing. This is my present to you.” 

Adam stood and took Ronan’s face in his hands. “No arguing. I promise. I love you.” 

“I know.” Ronan smiled and Adam pulled him in for a kiss as the table whistled, laughed, and made kissing sounds. 

Adam pulled back. “Hey everyone, guess what? We’re going to Vegas!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning. The first chapter's purpose was to set up the seven year into the future time jump. I hope to add the next chapter soon.


End file.
